The Woes of a Sleep Deprived Mako
by TheDeliquent9
Summary: Mako likes a good night sleep. With Korra in his life there seems to be no chance. Makorra. I don't own avatar.


**Trouble**  
Mako knew Korra was trouble from the first moment he met her. This was only reaffirmed when his brother woke him in the middle of the night to tell him Korra had accidently set the kitchen on fire whilst making a midnight snack.

**Sleeping Blues**  
"mako...Mako...Mako!" Korra tugs, "MAKO!"  
"For the love of everything good WHAT!"  
"This is my bed"

**Nightmare**  
He reaches out for his brother but Bolin disappears into the shadows. No matter how loud or long he shouts he can hear nothing but the echoes of his own fearful voice.

**Reassurance**  
Sometimes Mako wakes up just to make sure his brother is really back.

**Sleeping Blues (2)  
**"mako...Mako...Mako! Hey don't pretend to be asleep! Bolin do something!"  
"Mako!"  
"Ouch! What do you two want!"  
"We had a nightmare"

**Frequent Flyer  
**Mako can't count the amount of time he's woken to bail Bolin and Korra from the police station.

**Questions**  
Why is Pabo in his bed?On his pillow? And what is that infernal smell?

**Confession**  
Mako admits waking from his unconsciousness to find Korra waiting to find out if he was okay was nice.

**Realisation**  
He has the same nightmare as before but he's reaching for Korra and shouting her name. That's when he realises.

**Sleepover  
**He can never sleep when Korra sleeps over even though she's at least two metres away on a mattress on the ground. ****

Happily Ever After... just kidding  
He thought after the whole battle against the Equalist was over he would finally get a good night sleep. Fat chance.

**Rise and Shine**  
Korra is an early riser. Mako is not.

**Sensitive**  
The tiniest nudge can wake Mako up. Korra kicks in her sleep.

**Second Thoughts**  
It was only the morning of the day after that Mako realised that he had just committed himself to a life of sleep depravity till the day he died.  
**  
Winter**  
Whenever the weather is cold Mako wakes up every hour to pull the blanket back from Korra.

**Baby Blues**  
Mako hears the baby cry in the middle of the night. He gets out before Korra 'accidently' kicks him out of the bed in her 'sleep'.

**Sleeping Blues (3)  
**"...dad...daddy...Da-ad...Daddy!"  
"Go to sleep Korra"  
"Da-addy it's _me_"  
"Huh? Oh... what is it honey"  
"I made a whoopsie in my bed"  
Korra had no intention of waking up at that point.

**Triple Trouble?**  
Korra had strong genes. All three of their daughters were a spit image of her and all of them were just as loud.

**Sleeping Blues (4)  
**"...mako...Mako...Mako!"

"...Mako the kitchen's on fire"  
"Again!"  
"Hahaha... no"  
"What is it Korra?"  
"I want another baby"  
Mako went back to sleep. Nightmares were for sleep anyway.

**Bundle of Joy**  
Mako, Korra and their three girls took their fourth little bundle of joy home. Korra always got what she wanted.

**Family**  
He would enjoy having his four daughters and Korra all snuggling around him more if they did have the tendency to kick in their sleep.

**If only there was a manual on parenting  
**If Mako thought his daughters as children were bad, he had no idea what was coming in their teenage years.

**Sleeping Blues?  
**"Hey Korra...Korra"  
"Nngh... what is it Mako?"  
"I love you"

"Why the silence"  
"I just have this weird feeling of reverse déjàvu"

**The Morning they did Come Back**  
When his eldest daughter didn't come back from her date Mako couldn't sleep at all. When she didn't come back the second day Mako didn't sleep again. It was only on the third day when Mako fell asleep from exhaustion did she come back. She had slept at her cousin's for the past three days... Korra knew...

**Getting Old**  
Sometimes it wasn't Korra or his four daughters that got him up in the middle of the night. Sometimes it was just the great need for the bathroom.

**Occasional  
**Mako didn't mind the occasional sleepless night when he held his wife in his arms.

**Gone**  
When their last daughter moved out the eerie silence kept Mako awake.

**Beautiful**  
After waking from an almost brutal kick from his sleeping wife, Mako looks at the wrinkled and greyed features of his wife. She was still as beautiful as before.

**Sleeping Blues (5)  
**"...mako...Mako...Mako!"  
"What!" Mako was surprised at hearing his own old croaky voice at repeating similar sentences when they were young.  
"We haven't done this in a while"

**Empty  
**Mako stroked the empty spot in the bed. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

**Alone**  
Mako slept better when Korra was still there

**Hello Again  
**The night Mako passed away he fell asleep alone. He woke up with his wife waiting for him.

XXXX

"Great Granddaddy? Who is this in the picture?" the little girl questioned.

Bolin looked down from his big armchair at the old photographs the girl held in her hand. He reached out for them and observed them closely. Suddenly a sly smile spread across his face.

"Ah that my brother, he's your Great, Great Uncle you know?" he answered.

"Why does he have such baggy eyes?" the girl ask climbing unto his lap to take a better look.

"Well when we were young I glued his eyelids open so he couldn't sleep for months" he said knowing this was going to be a good story.

"Really!" the girl cried out, he smiled at her surprise.

"Yep his eyeballs went so dry and red they almost crumbled to pieces!"

"Why did Great Granddaddy do this?"

"Well, Great Granddaddy had his eyes on this lovely young girl who was the Avatar" he stroked his white beard in old sage wisdom.

"You mean Great, Great Aunt Korra?"

"Yes, but your Great, Great Uncle Mako stole her away from me with his good looks and charm" Bolin cried out with exaggerated despair.

"No!"

"Yes! So I made his eyes so dry he couldn't even cry anymore!" a sinister maniacal laugh followed.

"Wow! But I think Great Granddaddy is better looking than him"

"Thank you sweet heart" Bolin smiled and patted the girls head. She jumped off and raced towards her parents screaming 'Guess what Great Granddaddy told me!'

Bolin looked at the fading photographs in his hand. The familiar faces of his brother and sister in law long gone brought small tears to his crinkled face. He missed them more than they would ever know. But for once he supposed he should let his brother rest in peace.

**A/N: I wrote a Makkora fanfic. (Watches her reputation fall through her fingers)**

You better had enjoyed it.

Bolin is the awesomest Great Grandad ever. He once told his great grandchildren the story of how he was kidnapped by the Equalist (because they saw him as the greatest threat of course) and how he single handedly (coughNOTcough) escaped whilst destroying the base and saving benders forever. 


End file.
